(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air-powered toy gun and, more particularly, to an air-powered, machine-gun type toy gun that rapidly shoots pliable projectiles.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy projectiles have long been known in the art. Toy projectiles are often expelled by toy guns to simulate the firing of a weapon. To reduce injury, several toy guns have been created to fire “soft” projectiles. The soft projectiles are presumably softer and less dangerous than their metallic counterparts. By way of example, several toy companies sell toy guns that shoot plastic or foam bullets. Both the plastic and foam bullets do not possess the mass of a real metallic bullet and, therefore, are less dangerous.
An advantage of plastic bullets is that they are solid and, as such, are less influenced by air currents than foam bullets. In other words, after being fired by a toy gun, a solid and plastic projectile is more likely than a porous projectile (i.e., the foam bullet) to shoot straight. A disadvantage to such plastic bullets is that they are solid and, although softer than metal, can still cause injury. Additionally, because they are typically solid, such plastic bullets do not stick to their target and readily “bounce off” of the target. Alternatively, a foam bullet is much softer than a plastic bullet which reduces the risk of injury from such a projectile. However, as noted above, the foam bullet is subject to being influenced by air currents and, as such, does not shoot straight (or as far) as a plastic bullet. As was the case with a plastic bullet, a foam bullet also does not stick to its target.
As noted above, both the plastic and foam bullets do not possess the mass of a real metallic bullet and, therefore, are typically less dangerous. While a manufacturer may sell a toy gun with such plastic or foam bullets, users often misuse the items and have been known to stick foreign objects into such toy guns. For example, a user may attempt to shoot a marble out of a toy gun instead of the plastic bullets included with the gun. While the marble could possibly shoot farther, it is considerably harder and more dangerous as a projectile than a plastic bullet. To prevent a user from shooting such foreign objects, projections or other markings are often included in the barrel of the toy gun. For example, the barrel may have protrusions, while the plastic bullet includes corresponding indentations. Thus, the plastic bullet is specifically formed to matingly engage with markings in the barrel. However, because of the protrusions (markings), foreign objects do not fit properly within the barrel and are less likely to be fired or expelled by the toy gun. As such, a toy gun requires such markings for safety reasons.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a soft projectile that is safer than a plastic bullet, that is less influenced by air current than a foam bullet, that is capable of sticking to its target, and that can conform to the safety markings of a corresponding toy gun to form an air tight seal for effective firing from the gun. Further, a need exists for a toy gun that is operable for rapidly shooting such projectiles. Thus, the present invention is directed to a rapid fire air-powered toy gun and pliable projectiles for shooting therefrom.